Secretly Pureblood
by LivingLiberation
Summary: What would happen if Hermiones world got turned upside down? How would this affect the Wizarding World?
1. Ch 1

"What's wrong with you?! Are you... are you upset that I finally have a fucking life?"

"No Dean. I'm upset... because I'm not a part of it."

Angry tears had formed in his eyes when he had started yelling but, when he heard that, shock caused them to drip down his cheeks. He saw her start to turn away, tears in her eyes as well, but he couldn't stop her. She had been a part of his life once, and he had been happy then, but after that week... that fucking week, they had separated.

He saw her walking, he didn't want her to leave so he stood. He knew she would hear him stand, she could hear everything. She paused when she heard him take a step toward her.

"What, Dean?"

"Why do you want to be part of my life?" He didn't see her holding her stomach.

"Purely selfish reasons."

She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat spike at her words, his intake of breath, and she could practically hear his muscles tense. She was trying to get him to stay in place, so her back was turned to him. She didn't want his pity.

"What if I want you in my life too?"

"Why? We would hold you back. You wouldn't have a real life. Be honest Dean, don't pity me. I will be on this earth for a long time."

"So what, this is it? We are completely done with each other? What about Hermione?"

"There's no other way to do this."

"To do what?"

"To be happy! You have Jen now. And I have John."

"Who? John Granger? And what does he have for you, a job, money?"

"He has security... And love."

He paused. She was right. He couldn't offer her security, all he could offer her was... he couldn't offer her anything. Maybe not even love, not anymore.

"Goodbye Dean." She listened as he hesitated for a moment.

"Goodbye Marie."

Hermione Jean Granger was always peculiar. She looked like her family, or she thought she did. Every now and then she would look in the mirror and her eyes were green. But just before she could try to look again they would be her normal, muddy, brown. She had always figured this must happen to everyone.

When she was eleven she got a letter. Not just any letter either. A tall thin woman with a severe gaze and a tight bun hidden underneath a large hat stood on the Granger stoop with the letter clutched in her wiry hands.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. Are your parents' home?"

"Yes mam, just a moment please. Mum, Dad! There's a lady here to see you!"

"I am here to see you as well dear." the woman said.

"Oh... please come in."

"Hermione, who is it?" her mother asked as she walked down the hallway. Upon seeing the woman her eyes widened and she paused a bit before smiling sweetly.

"Minerva, it is wonderful to see you again." she said coming forward and giving the woman a hug. Moments later Hermione's father walked down the hall.

"Minerva. How are you?" he said with a wary tone. It was clear that he didn't care for the woman but Hermione didn't say anything.

"Marie, John, it's nice to see the both of you. I take it you know why I am here?" Ms. Minerva said with a gentle smile.

"I don't know why, mam."

"Hermione, let's all sit in in the living room dear."

They walked across the hall and into their living room, and Hermione sat between her parents while Ms. Minerva sat on the edge of their love seat across the room.

"Hermione, what do you know of magic?"

"Oh, I love magic, it's in all of my favorite books!"

"What if I told you that you could do magic?"

Hermione's eyes got wide, no one was supposed to know what she could do. The only ones that knew about her magic were her younger sisters, Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie.

"Do not be frightened, dear. Magic should be quite natural to you."

Her father bristled at Minerva's words immediately.

"Minerva don't taunt the girl. She has shown none of the signs of early magic. Our Hermione is special yes, but she is not magic."

Minerva looked decidedly cross then. "John, just because no one has seen her perform magic does not mean that she hasn't. The Ministry of Magic has records of every magical child and the magic that they have performed. Files upon files of reports and the two thickest files from this generation of first years come from your daughter and one other young man. She has performed magic countless times, intentional or not." She said sternly.

John sat there stunned as he looked down at the young girl sitting beside him. Her face was burning a bright pink and her eyes were wide. How did this woman know she had done magic, what was the Ministry of Magic? What were first years? Who else had done as much magic as her so young? Why didn't her mother seem surprised at all? Hermione had so many questions running through her mind she didn't know which to start with but she had heard one thing extremely clearly and it definitely peaked her interests.

"Ms. Minerva, what are first years?"

The woman's demeanor changed immediately from stern to gentle and she smiled a small smile. "First years, my dear, are children that attend a school for the magically gifted. At this school these children learn how to control their magic over the course of seven years. During your first year at school you will be called a first year, just as during the second you will be called a second year, and so on. I am one of the professors."

Hermione's mother had been quietly beaming throughout the whole endeavor. Proud that her daughter seemed to be as gifted as she had been when she was younger.

"I don't understand. How has she done magic without anyone knowing?"

"Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie know..."

"Your sisters?"

"Yes..."

"Would you like to go to this school dear? Would you like to control your magic?"

"I would like nothing more."

"Well, dear, school starts September first. In this letter there is a list of supplies that you will need and directions on how to get to the train at Kings Cross station."

"Thank you, mam. Oh mum this is wonderful!"

"Dear, have you been doing magic?"

The young girls' excitement dimmed for a moment.

"Yes mam... I'm sorry."

"Oh love, there's nothing to be sorry about," she said with a smile.

After they visited with Minerva for a while longer the woman excused herself as to let the small part of the family discuss this large change in their lives. She knew they would be shocked in a few years to learn of their other daughters magic but she would just let them wait, they were bound to find out anyway, if they didn't know already.

Hermione sat in her room later that night memorizing her supply list and the directions that would take her to the train. She was beyond excited that she would be learning to have better control of her magic. And she would be making potions and getting to learn spells and she would even have a wand! There were also other directions in the letter to get to a place called Diagon Alley, which she also memorized, where she was to get her supplies for school. She didn't know if she would ever be able to contain her joy. As she was reading she could hear her mother and father talking rapidly across the hall. They sounded angry. She quietly crept over to her door and cracked it open a bit so that she could hear better.

"I need to have a talk with you. And it's very important that you know that I love you and I want you to have the best in life. So I may have done some questionable things, but it was all for the benefit of you and your daughters."

"Where are you going with this John?"

"She should not go to that school."

Hermione gasped, she just had to go to school. Hogwarts was the only place that she could learn to do magic!

"You may have taken away my wand, and forced me to stop doing magic, but you will not keep my girls from it. I placed the cosmetic glamours, I hid their eyes, changed their hair. But they are going to that school."

"No, Marie, they aren't."

"You can't keep them from it."

"Dammit Marie, this is my family and I will not have them running around waving sticks to do tricks. I made you put away that infernal piece of wood, and I'll be damned before I pay for your daughters to get more."

"Then don't John. Just hide us away, like every little 'problem' that I have to hide."

"You should shut your mouth Marie, you know where it's gotten you before. What about the girls? It'd be pretty hard for them to hide it wouldn't it?"

"You stay away from my girls."

"Or what Marie? You gonna kill me?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? You need that little piece of wood? I wonder how long it would take little Hermione to learn to control those little bursts of magic? Do you think she could stand the pain?"

Hermione heard a sharp slap land on her fathers' face. She had tears in her eyes, what were they talking about? Why did her father keep saying 'your daughters,' what glamours? Was her mother a witch too?

"This is it John," her mother said to her fathers' unconscious form lying on the floor.

After her mother said that Hermione shut her door. She heard her mother shuffling through her closet. Then she heard many different objects moving around. She figured that her mother was packing a bag so she pulled her small duffle bag out from under her own bed and pulled her clothes from her drawers and started to fill the bag.

She then heard her mother walk out of her room and down towards the room that Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie share. After a few seconds she heard her sisters' bags being pulled from under their beds and their clothes being pulled from their drawers rapidly.

After she got all of her clothes in her bag she looked over at her book shelf longingly. It filled one corner of her room and was full of many books that Hermione loved dearly. Her mother must have finished packing the other girls bags because all of a sudden she was quietly opening Hermiones' door.

Tears filled Maries' eyes as she walked in and saw Hermione, her oldest and so far most perceptive daughter, sitting in front of her bookshelf seemingly trying to pick her favorite books in order to take them with her. Her duffle bag was filled and waiting on her bed.

"Oh Hermione," she said with a cracking voice.

"It's alright mother, I know that I can't take many; we don't have the room."

All of a sudden Hermiones' books all flew off of her shelf and shrank before they flew into a small beaded bag that was strung around her mothers' neck. Wide eyed she looked at her mother astonished.

"I'm so sorry that I never told you dear." Her mother said to her almost as if she was pleading.

"I heard you and fath-... him talking. It's not your fault mum." If it was possible Marie looked both relieved and horrified at the fact that Hermione had heard them.

"We need to leave darling, I have not woken your sisters yet. Have you packed all of your clothes?"

"I couldn't fit all of them in my bag..."

All of a sudden her bag looked as if it was empty before the rest of her clothes flew from her drawers and her closet and shrunk like her books did and folded themselves before they went into her duffle. Then once the duffle was full again her mother shrank it and put it into the beaded bag as well.

"I've gotten your sisters bags and all of their clothes and books as well. And their toys. All we need to do is wake them and I'll magic all of your beds to make themselves and then we are going to leave. It is going to be difficult but I need you all to hold onto my wand arm and I am going to apparate us away from here. To somewhere safe."

Hermione didn't ask what apparating was, there would be plenty of time for that later, once they were safe. For now she would go with her mother, later she would ask all of her questions.

Hermiones' room was bare now, and her bed was made neatly. She followed her mother to her sisters' room then and found it in much the same condition as hers. Gently she walked over to Lilie and woke her while her mother gently woke Alice and Lizzi.

"Mother?" they all asked.

"Don't you worry dears we are just going on a trip, we need to leave."

"What about daddy?"

"Daddy won't be coming with us dears, I'll explain everything once we get there."

"Once we get where, Mum?"

"To the Weasleys', I promise I will explain darlings; do you remember what I told you earlier about Mione doing magic? Well, mummy can do magic as well, I am a witch too... in order to leave we need to apparate, it is going to be uncomfortable but it will only last for a few moments; just close your eyes and hold onto mummies arm, all of you." Each girl placed a small hand onto their mothers forearm. "Now off we go dears."

Suddenly each girl felt as if they were being sucked through a straw, and it was uncomfortable but they would all be fine. When they landed each girl took a deep gulp of air and realized that they were outside. When they looked up they realized that they were standing outside of a rickety metal gate that led to a dirt road. Marie led her daughters through the gate and they all felt the magic ripple over them as they passed through the wards.

Once through the wards they saw a tall house that seemed to be just as rickety as the metal fence. They saw lights flicker on in a few of the windows and just as they finished walking up the rickety stairs the door opened. In the threshold they saw a plump redheaded woman and a thin man with a rounded stomach and lightly blonded red hair.

"Hello Molly... Arthur."


	2. Ch 2

"Marie. What in the name of-. Dear what are you doing here?" Molly Weasley stood in her front door staring dumbly at the young woman with four little girls in her door way. It had been almost eight years since she had last seen Marie.

"Molly, may we please come in? I am so sorry for the hour but I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh my goodness, of course dear, of course please do come in! You're so thin, please this way, you must come into the kitchen and let me make you and your girls something, anything."

The gentle woman made her way quickly through the house as Marie and the girls followed behind her. As they passed under a large staircase the girls looked up and saw quite a few landings, some of which held young boys that were looking down at them curiously.

Once they made it into the kitchen the girls and their mother were all nudged toward the long table that seemed large enough to fit well over a dozen people comfortably. They all sat while they waited for Molly to sit with them.

The young girls sat fascinated as bowls flew around the room filling themselves with ingredients and mixing their contents with other bowls, then as the empty bowls flew over to a sink to wash themselves and return to where they had originally come from. After just a few short moments they all saw cookie-dough spooning itself onto a tray to be baked along with a kettle filling itself with water to boil. Once the cookies were in the oven the kettle was boiling and each girl saw mixed matched cups float down in front of them and watched the kettle float around filling each cup.

"Which type of tea do you like dears?"

They each murmured quiet answers and watched the tea bags of their choice float down and place themselves into the cups. Every girl had wide eyes as they watched the magical commotion around them, and Marie smiled a small tired smile at their amazement.

Once their tea had been made the cookies were ready to come out of the oven and more magic pulled the tray into the air and sifted the cookies onto a large platter and it placed itself in the center of the table. Once everything had finished setting itself back into its original place Molly sat in front of a cup of untouched tea.

"Alrighty dears, tell me what happened." She said as she looked intently at Marie. She glanced over at the young girls and realized that they were all looking at her in amazement. She thought about it for a moment before she realized what had happened. These girls had never witnessed so much magic.

"They didn't know you are magical did they?" she asked Marie.

"No..."

"And why not?" Molly said slightly cross. These girls deserved to know that they were magical, they deserved to know that their mother is magical.

"I haven't done magic in almost nine years Molly..."

"Marie?" She gasped out. She had a feeling that she knew why, especially when the girl hesitated.

"John did not approve."

"What has he done to you Marie?"

"I-it doesn't matter anymore Molly. He can't find us anymore."

Molly's temper rose, if he had hurt Marie, or worse the children, nothing would stop Molly Weasley in trying to hunt down that man and castrating him, or worse.

"The girls don't know Molly. I haven't told them anything... They don't know about Dean."

All the while, the girls were sitting quietly listening at the table. They all had a very close relationship with their mother and knew that no matter what happened or what their mother had done they would still love her.

Molly looked over at the young girls who had so far been quiet and well behaved and extremely polite. After glancing over at Marie again she decided to give them some privacy to talk.

"Well Marie, I must go check on my boys and Ginny, I am sure that they are all beside themselves with curiosity. It might be a while before I get them all settled again but... use this time to talk to them."

"I will Molly... thank you, so much. For everything."

As Molly walked out of the kitchen Marie looked at her girls. Her sweet, wonderful, girls. They deserved answers and she was going to give them. Tonight. Nothing would be held back.

"Mum? Who is Dean?" Hermione asked. The other three girls nodded in question as well.

"Well, dears... Dean is your fathers' name."

"But mum... daddies name is John..." Lilie said.

"Well darling, John is not... he's not your actual father... Before you ask any more questions I must tell you a story... my story. You all know that when someone gets married they take their husbands last name, correct?" All the girls nodded.

"And you know that the persons original last name is their maiden name, correct?" again they nodded.

"Well before I married your fath-, before I married John, my last name was White, and before that my last name, my maiden name, was Black." Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but her mother shook her head.

"Just a moment dear, you will get all of your answers, in due time. When I was a young girl I lived here, in the magical world. My family was a very large and prominent one here. But they were not good people. My name then was Marie Carina Black, I had three sisters, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. Andromeda was the oldest, then Bellatrix, Narcissa, and then there was me. We all went to Hogwarts when we were younger. I don't know how much you know of Hogwarts now Hermione but there are four different houses that the children are sorted into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Black family had always been sorted into Slytherin, for centuries. Until my first year. My cousin Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, and it changed everything. He was nearly disowned, but they tolerated him. He was my favorite cousin, so it didn't matter to me where he was sorted, I loved him all the same. During my years at Hogwarts I became friends with many of the same people that my cousin did. James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, just to name a few. There was also another boy. Dean White. He was in the year above my friends and I; but he seemed to follow me. We began dating in my sixth year, and his seventh. Once he graduated and I completed my seventh year and we were married that summer, after my graduation. Not long after I became pregnant with you Hermione." She said with a gentle smile in Hermiones' direction.

"You were the best thing that we could have hoped for. But my mother hated my marriage. She abhorred Dean. She had always wanted me to marry a Slytherin man, the only redeeming quality that he had in her eyes was the fact that he was a pureblooded wizard. You see, in the magical world non-magical people are called muggles, a child born of a pureblood witch or wizard and a muggle is called a half-blood, and a witch or wizard that is born to muggle parents is called a muggle-born. My family was in support of a dark wizard then, a man called Lord Voldemort, who was all for blood supremacy. This meant that he did not want magical people to mix with muggles. He believed that purebloods should be the ruling race of the world and that muggles and any witch or wizard with non-magical blood in their veins should die. Because they supported this, they were just glad that the pureblood tradition had lived on with me, otherwise I would have been disowned and most likely put on the top of their list of people to hand over to the Dark Lord."

"That sounds horrible mother."

"It was Alice... But Dean and I pushed forward and our first daughter, Hermione Cassiopeia White was born. Yes dear, your actual last name is White."

Hermione sat there astounded... her whole life she had thought that her name was Granger, but here her mother was telling her otherwise.

"After you were born dear I had taken you to my mothers for a short visit, you were the first grandchild that she would accept. Andromeda had married a half-blood man and she had been disowned and her daughter Nymphadora was not accepted by my mother as a grandchild. Draco, Narcissas' son had yet to be born, so you were her 'first' grandchild. The visit soon turned sour and my mother tried to curse Dean, but I jumped in front of him and the curse hit me. It was meant to cause his age to slowly reverse so that instead of getting old, he would become younger as the years passed. But the curse was only meant to work on men, so when it hit me, the curse caused me to start aging very slowly, and my senses became very clear. I can smell, see, and hear very well. It also caused me to become strong and fast; not inhumanly so, but nearly. Women never use it now because the result varies from woman to woman, many die trying. That is when my marriage with Dean started to go south. Then when Hermione was around six months old Dean and I split. I found John and he found a woman named Jennifer. We had met up a few times for him to see Hermione, but old feelings crept up on us and we had a small fling, this is where you three come in." She said smiling at Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie.

"After our fling, I found out that I was pregnant again, but at the time I did not know it was triplets. So I went to talk to Dean one last time, intending on telling him that I was pregnant again, and I knew that the baby, well the three of you, were his because John and I had not been together the way mommies and daddies are together. But when I got there he seemed agitated and when I confronted him he told me that he was happy with Jennifer. He seemed to think that I was trying to get back together with him, we both knew that we did not love each other anymore, so instead of telling him I left. He went back to Jennifer and I went back to John. At the time I thought that John had everything that a woman could want; love, security, and he was even wonderful with you Hermione. And when I told him about you three he seemed so understanding and kind. He said that he would help raise you even though you weren't his kids to raise. So he proposed to me, and I said yes, but I hadn't told him I was a witch yet. When I did it was a few months before our wedding and he nearly left me. He made me promise that I would quit using my magic. That we would hide your heritage from you. Then he asked me if I could change your hair and eye color, he told me it was so that you would all believe that you were his children and so no one would ask where you all got your looks from. He even asked me to change my hair color so that I didn't look to beautiful, 'so that no one would try to steal me away' from him. I thought it was romantic at first. We could all be a family that didn't have to worry about the past. My children would be the Grangers, muggle-borns with brown eyes and hair, they would have a mother and father that loved them and we would all be safe and happy. But then John changed. He... he was not nice... he was never mean in front of you girls, but all the same. Whenever I did a little piece of magic... then whenever I spoke about it. So when Hermione got her letter this morning and when Ms. Minerva came over, he became angry and demanded that she not go to Hogwarts. He said that if it came to it he would move onto you children instead of hurting me. And no one is going to hurt my children. I slapped him so hard that he was knocked out. Then I found my wand, packed my things, got you four packed up and apparated us here." She looked down at the table in front of her and at the cold cup of tea that she had barely touched.

"Could you girls ever forgive me? I just wanted what is best for you all... I didn't know what else to do."

"Mummy we could never hate you!" said the triplets.

"They are right mum. If we were in the same position as you we would have done the same. You thought you were doing what is best. No one can fault you for that."

"What did I do in my past life to deserve such wonderful children as you?" Marie asked with her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Mum? You said that you changed our looks? So that we looked more like fath-... him?"

"Yes dear... I did."

"If that's true then what do we really look like?"

"Would you like me to remove your glamour's? And mine as well?"

"Yes, we want to look like ourselves, not the man that hurt you."

Marie smiled at her daughters, then raised her wand.

"You might feel a bit of wind and a slight chill, but there won't be any pain," she said.


	3. Ch 3

All of a sudden the triplets' wild masses of curls tamed to thick waves and the mousy brown color darkened to a rich black. Their eyes which had been hidden behind a mud brown now shown brilliantly, so silver that they would glow in the dark. Their features became much more delicate, with high cheekbones and a thin pointed nose. Their faces became thinner and paler as well, but they were not ghostly white, they still had a delicate rosy pink color about them. Most sets of triplets don't happen naturally and they were almost never identical but Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie were. They were very rare, natural and all identical. They were uniquely the same.

Then her mother raised her wand and pointed it at her. As her mother had warned her she felt a chill and she felt a slight wind. When she looked over into her reflection of one of the gleaming pots she saw something that truly amazed her. Her wild and untamable brown hair was now in gentle jet black curls that were nearly ringlets. Her face had paled as well, and thinned, like her sisters' had. Her nose had become thinner and more defined, and her cheekbones had risen, she looked delicate. She looked nothing like the scruffy girl that she had been raised to think that she was. Even her two extremely large front teeth had shrunken into a more appropriate size. The last thing that Hermione took notice of was her eyes. No longer were they a muddy brown. They were ice blue with an inner ring of bottle green. Her mother called it sea green. All of the girls finally felt as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"What about you mother?"

As it turned out their mother was much thinner than they had expected and she was even quite a bit shorter. Her bones were narrow and she looked much like Hermione just older. Her curls darkened to black as well and her face thinned, and her nose narrowed, and her cheeks rose. But her eyes weren't blue or silver, they were a very light almost silvery green. They were all quite alike and very beautiful. It was going to take quite a bit of time to get used to it all, but she was so familiar to Hermione it was almost as if she could remember her mother like this.

Marie took a deep breath, finally feeling as though she could breathe. After having such heavy magic placed upon her body for so long she felt much lighter.

"You're beautiful." All of the girls breathed.

"Just like my wonderful daughters." Marie said. She then stood and embraced all of her girls, finally free, finally themselves.

"Alright Molly you can come back in, I know you've been listening." Marie said in a sing song tone. She was absolutely giddy. Her daughters didn't hate her and they were so beautiful. Molly walked back into the room and gasped when she saw them all standing there without their glamour's.

"Oh my dears, you are all so beautiful, I could cry. I'll never understand why you changed yourself in the first place Marie but I am so glad that you are back! Ohh and I just adore your children. Oh my, your tea has gone cold! Shall I make you all some fresh?"

"Oh no thank you Molly I think it would be best if we got the girls to bed, it has been an odd and long night for them. Then in the morning they can meet the boys, Ginny, and Arthur properly."

"Oh of course, of course, how silly of me just come right through here I've transfigured the living room couches into beds for the five of you. The triplets will want to be on one bed of course and then Marie and Hermione you can stay on the other, dears, unless the five of you would like one bed? I could merge them if you would like?"

The girls all looked up at their mother excitedly.

"Please mother, may we sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course dears, Molly would you please? I think we are all in for some mother daughter cuddle time."

"Of course love, it's no trouble at all," she said with a beaming smile for them all. The girls rushed after Molly to watch the magic take place, but Marie just walked calmly looking over the house she hadn't seen in so long. Once she had made it to the large living room Marie saw all of her girls, all huddled, in the sleep clothes that they had arrived in on the large fluffy bed that Molly had made for them.

"Molly I don't know what I would do without you. I am so sorry that I haven't been in touch. I completely abandoned you all then I come barging into your house years later. I feel horrible. I am so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

"My dear girl, you were forgiven the moment you left."

"I don't know how I was blessed with such wonderful girls." Marie said to the pile of children that was currently using their elbows to shift one another every which way. These girls were peculiar. You would think that Hermione would be left out by the triplets. That the triplets would leave her out of conversations and many different things; but you would be wrong.

Hermione was always the extra quadruplet that they weren't born with. They included her in everything and she told them all the things that she knew and learned. Everything. She had shown them her magic when no one else had known about it and they had all shown her their magic. They had no secrets and they were all completely comfortable with each other.

Marie felt somewhat left out. But she had brought it upon herself after all. She kept her children near that horrid man, hid her own magic, and even glamoured her children to look differently. She took their natural beauty and covered them with John's horrible brown eyes.

She made a vow right then that she would get to know her daughters. Truly be a part of their lives; she would become even more their best friend, their guide, and their mother than she already was.

"Come on Mum! Were sleepy." They all said. Quickly she pulled out her wand and summoned all of their pillows from her bag.

"I still can't believe that you're a witch mum... a pureblood witch."

"Well dear, you four are as well."

"Oh yeah..." they murmured.

"Let's all get some sleep, tomorrow we meet the Weasley boys, and their girl." She said with a smile.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a light feeling, she had dreamt that she and her sisters sat in a large mansion with her mother and they were all wearing wondrous gowns and they were practicing magic and performing charms. It was the happiest she had ever seen her mother.

She looked over at Lizzi beside her then over her mother at Alice and Lilie. It was hard to imagine that they were all the young girls that had come to the Weasley house yesterday. Gone was the dreadful brown frizzy and unmanageable hair. Gone was the muddy brown that had permeated her irises. She wondered if she should miss her old look. Should she really miss the way she looked, hadn't it been who she was, who she is?

But that's just the thing. Just because she changed on the outside doesn't mean that she changed on the inside. She was still Hermione, the book-worm, the know-it-all. Just because the shell around the girl had changed, quite for the better if she did say so herself, it didn't mean that she was any different. Even if she had dive back into the brown eyed guise again she knew who she was.

She had asked Lizzi, Alice, and Lilie how they felt and they were all happy with the changes. They knew their minds. The only thing that changed with their appearance was how much more they felt like themselves, which she could agree with.

As an eleven, almost twelve, year old she knew that she was small and thin but if her mother was anything to go by then she would definitely be a wonderfully shaped woman later in life, as would her sisters.

"Good morning dear," her mother whispered.

"Good morning," she whispered back.

"I wonder what has this house so quiet. Let me tell you, when I was last here, you were nearly three and the girls were one, and I was telling Molly that it would be a long time until I could come back. But her children were all laughing and playing through the house. Do you know how many children she has, did I tell you?"

"No, how many?" Hermione asked.

"Seven! I don't know how she does it, I can barely manage you four. There's Bill, he has to be around seventeen now... Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, Ron, he's your age or a little younger, and Ginny, she's the same age as the triplets."

"Wow, that is a lot of children."

Suddenly from the threshold of the living room little feet could be heard, and there stood a young girl. She had just turned the corner off the stairs and stopped in her tracks, wide eyed and blushing cheeks almost the color of her hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! Did I wake you? Mum will be so cross! She told us all to be a quiet as possible to let you sleep!" She sounded frantic.

"Ginny, dear, it's all right we were already awake. I was just telling the girls a little about you and your brothers. Is your mum awake?"

"I think she's in the kitchen," Ginny said with a glance over her shoulder. "Do you want me to go and fetch her?"

"No, sweetheart, thank you. Would you mind telling her we are awake though? The girls and I are going to change into some daytime clothes and then we will join you."

"Yes mam!" Ginny said as she turned on her heels and bound through the house towards her mum.

Marie pulled her wand from the table next to the couch turned bed and pointed it at the doorway and suddenly a door appeared.

"There, now we can have a bit of privacy. Come on girls, up and attem. We need to get dressed and into the kitchen to figure out what we're going to do for the day."

Soon enough each girl was fitted into their own clothes and had magically cleaned teeth and newly glossy hair combed and they were ready for the day. Magic was truly miraculous. After they were ready, Marie vanished the door and they pattered towards the kitchen. And the closer they got the louder it was. There seemed to be chatter enough for fifteen people, and the chatter was smattered with laughter. Marie couldn't get the smile off her face.

When the door to the kitchen opened, all four girls stopped in their tracks and stared with mouths slightly agape. They had never seen so much food all at once before, or so many gingers either. The chattery room had suddenly hushed as they had opened the door. It was Molly who broke the silence.

"Marie! And the girls! Don't you all look beautiful? Please, come in, come in! We saved you a few seats here at the end of the table, don't be shy!" She said as she waved her wand which shuffled plates into the seats they were meant to take.

The triplets sat between a set of twins and a curly haired boy with glasses while Hermione and their mother sat on the other side of the table between Mr. Weasley and a boy who looked to be Hermione's age, Ron if she remembered correctly, and she usually did. They all looked curious at the five females invading their table but it was also obvious that their mother had told them a bit about them.

"What's everyone staring at? Come on! Let's eat!" Molly said. The table suddenly burst to life with platters being passed, jars of jam being picked up, forks scraping plates, and buttered knives scraping toast. The four young girls all stared at their mum, who looked around the table with a damp smile. Glancing back at her daughters she beamed and grabbed two slices of toast for herself. Taking her lead the girls started grabbing anything that took their fancy and layered their plates lightly with the amazingly fragrant food.


	4. Ch 4

"You might want to grab a bit more than that, you four." Said one of the twins.

"Ronnie here is bound to eat it all before you get seconds." Said the other.

"Unless you don't eat much-"

"We're trying to do the same you see."

"We need to maintain our girlish figures."

Ron's ears burned red as he made an indignant scoff at the twins and immediately retracted his hand from what would have been his fourth sausage. Marie picked it up instead and placed it on his plate with a sly wink, to which he only blushed more. Hermione laughed and added another sausage and a few pieces of bacon to her plate to save.

"Fred, George, quit teasing your brother," Molly said from the other side of the kitchen where she had been checking over another batch of sausages.

"It's not teasing if it's the truth, Mum." Said a boy down the table. He had shaggy hair that brushed his ears, and what looked to be some type of tooth hanging from an earring in one lobe.

"Bill, don't encourage them. Please?"

"Ah mum, they're just having a bit of fun. I'm Charlie by the way, it's nice to meet you all." He had longer hair than Bill did, pulled into a low piece of cord. He seemed shorter than Bill and broader as well, a thin lined scar separated the first half of one eyebrow from the tip of the rest.

"It's nice to meet you." The four girls said together.

"Oh great, it's gonna be like the twins all over again, except there's four of you." Ron said.

"Ronald. Don't be rude." Molly admonished.

"Yes, Ronald, don't be rude." The twins said.

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George."

"Don't be fooled. They usually reverse it to throw people off." Said the curly headed boy. "I'm Percy by the way. And I believe you met Ginevra this morning."

"It's Ginny, Percy! You know that!" Said the girl from down the table next to her father.

"Besides," Hermione said, "they were telling the truth, weren't you boys?" she looked toward the twins. Their eyes widened a bit at being caught telling the truth for once.

"How did you know?" They asked.

"Well, I didn't know for sure. But your shirts gave it away I think, and you definitely just confirmed it." She said with a smirk.

"Merlin George, I think we've found a Slytherin-" Fred said.

"Or a Ravenclaw," Marie said, with a proud smile. It didn't matter to her where her girls were sorted as long as they were happy and educated.

"Her, a Slytherin? What would you want to be one of those for? Everyone knows there wasn't a dark witch or wizard that wasn't in Slytherin." Suddenly the room became quiet.

"Our mother was a Slytherin." The triplets said, their silver eyes like ice.

Ron's eyes widened and a blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, he looked to his mother quickly, and upon seeing her face reddening, looked back to his plate.

"It's all right, dear. I know the history behind my house, and while you aren't entirely correct, it is true that many dark wizards have been from the Slytherin house. Don't fret." Marie said quietly, her previous smile had dimmed a bit.

"I would be proud to be a Slytherin." Hermione said, challenging anyone at the table to try and sway her otherwise.

"All I want for my girls is to be sorted as they should be, and that they are happy."

"As you should, Marie. As you should... Well since everyone else has introduced themselves, I'm Arthur, Arthur Weasley. And I am sad to say that I must be off to work. Molly, breakfast was wonderful as usual, and it was lovely to see you again Marie, I am delighted to meet your daughters, they all have your fire." He pushed back from the table wiping his mouth on a patterned napkin and pecked Molly on each cheek. "Good bye everyone! And children, behave for your mother."

With that he walked into the living room and threw some powder into the fire before yelling about some department of a ministry and stepping into the flames. All four of Marie's girls gasped in horror but, seeing him disappear, could only stare in terrified wonder.

"It's called the Floo Network dears, it's a way of travel for witches and wizards, and he's not hurt."

Each girl sighed in relief.

"How is it you don't know about Floo Powder?" Ginny asked.

"We used to live in the muggle world," Marie explained. "They didn't know about the magical world."

"Where do you live now?" the twins asked.

"Well, I'm going to try and find a place for us soon. Which reminds me, I need to make a trip to Diagon Alley for a visit to Gringotts. Hermione, we may as well get your supplies today, however I don't think you are going to like the condition of going. I'm sorry to say that if you and your sisters want to go... we need to replace your glamours." Each girl whined and groaned.

"Marie?" Molly asked almost scandalized.

"Molly, no one knows that I am back. No one knows the girls are back, or that the triplets aren't from my second marriage. There would be too many questions, I just want the girls to be able to enjoy their life in the wizarding world without all of the staring and gossip. Once we're settled... once we're settled we can figure out the rest."

"You can't hide forever Marie," Molly said with a saddened look.

"I know that, I know. But just for a while... and maybe I can teach you a few of the first year spells before you go to school, would you like that?" She asked looking to Hermione.

"Oh yes! Can the triplets learn too?" the three girls looked at their mother pleadingly, if they were going to be forced back into their old bodies then they should at least get something out of it.

"I'm sure we can help them learn a few things." They all cheered in excitement.

"Molly is there anything you need from Diagon? I could pick it up while were out."

"I was going to make some more bruise salve to send with the boys to school, could you grab a few ingredients for me? I'm running low," she replied as she scratched a small list on a spare bit of paper. When she finished she grabbed a few coins from a pocket in her apron and held out her hands, the list in one and the coins in the other. Marie bypassed the coins and grabbed the list before turning around and telling her girls to finish up and that they had a long day ahead of them.

"Marie-"

"Hush Molly. It's the least I could do." Molly frowned in displeasure but busied herself with cleaning up breakfast.

"I've put the couches back to rights, and once we get back from Diagon we can catch up more properly. I appreciate everything you are doing for me, for us. We'll be back. Come along girls."

And with that their mother took them into the living room and explained the Floo Network before warning them of another cool breeze and covering the beauty of her girls for what she hoped was the last time. Flooing with four children was going to be difficult, but it wasn't impossible so after reapplying the charms on herself they each tossed in a bit of powder and stepped into the fireplace. Soon enough everyone was over their fears of burning to death.

(Diagon Alley)

Hermione was oblivious to the stares of indulgence she got from other amused shoppers and rushed from store to store trying to see everything all at once. She was fascinated by all of the magical sweets and potions ingredients, even the writing equipment was wonderfully magical with quills that changed color upon request and bottomless ink pots that never ran dry. Hermione would stay in these shops for weeks and she would never get bored, but the book shop... the book shop was above and beyond any other she had ever seen. If she could stay weeks in the other shop's and never bore it would be years before she even thought of tiring of all the books that Flourish and Blotts had to offer. She got all of her school supplies but her wand which she had been saving for last. After getting all of her books and quite a few extra, for informational purposes of course, and with all of her other supplies safely stashed in her mother's beaded bag, they started towards Olivanders to get her very own wand.

When they walked in, the store was seemingly empty. Shelves upon dusty shelves of boxes lined the wall and towered to the open second floor, nearly all the way to the cobwebbed ceiling, and the back aisles were full of shelves and boxes that were piled far above any of the Whites' head's. Hermione was visibly shaking with excitement and she waited in front of the murky glass cased desk. She saw three boxes laid open on the top and she couldn't help but stare at one. It was a long, thin tipped, beautiful ebony wand with a raised ring around the beginning of the handle, the end was widely tapered and rounded almost to the size of a large marble. That was it. It was so simple, she loved it. Suddenly a thin elderly man appeared behind the desk and asked her name.

"Hermione Cassiopeia White sir." she said, not noticing how his eyes widened slightly at the sound of her name or the sight of her transfigured mother, a look of familiarity flashed in his eyes and he could see the girls now. It seemed that even with the glamours in place he could see them for who they were. With a small smile at Marie he wiped the recognition from his face and smiled as though she was a stranger.

"Well dear, it is a pleasure to meet you, you must be in need of a wand. If you would please step to the side of the desk I will take all of the necessary measurements," he said with a gentle smile. So Hermione did as she was asked and waited patiently for the man to take his measurements only to realize that he wasn't taking the measurements at all. He had a magical measuring tape that whirled and whizzed around her quickly. Once it finished is measurements Mr. Olivander excused himself to the back where he pulled four different wands from various shelves and brought them to the front.

"Now, I will hand you a wand, once you have a good grip simply give it a wave."

"I don't get to choose my wand?" Hermione said with a small glance at the ebony wand on the desk.

"Well, my dear, the wand chooses the wizard you see. Or in your case the witch." he murmured with a smile handing her the first wand.

"This wand here is willow, quite pliable, twelve inches, with a unicorn hair core, very good for charms and jinxes, give it a try." She looked around for a moment before giving the wand a small wave at a small fountain that was bubbling in the corner of the shop. Immediately the fountain froze and the ice shattered across the floor. Her sisters gasped and she set the wand back in the outstretched box rather quickly.

"My dear do not fret. That happens quite a lot, here, try this. Ash with and infusion of birch, thirteen inches and three quarters, slightly bendy, with a dragon heart string core. Wonderful for transfiguration." She looked nervously around the room before waving the wand at a vase of roses. Before her eyes, and much to her horror, the roses dried up and wilted before crumbling. She nearly dropped the wand in shock.

"If wands choose the wizard, they must not like me much." She murmured.

Two more wands rejected her before she was brave enough to ask to try the ebony wand.

"The ebony?" he asked, shock coloring his voice.

"This is one of the first wands I've ever made. They are more concept wands than anything dear." he said.

"But they are normal wands are they not?" she asked.

"Well I suppose, it couldn't hurt to try," he said as he extended the long wand to her.

"This is a particularly odd wand, ebony with an inner layer of pear above the double core of phoenix tail feather and a hair gifted from the tail of a unicorn, fourteen inches long, and quite flexible. It is very good for a variety of magic. Usually for the well-rounded witch or wizard." When he finished his description Hermione placed her fingers around the handle of the wand and, before she had fully lifted it, changes bloomed around the cramped shop. The frozen fountain immediately thawed and the roses replenished themselves, the murky glass of the desk cleared and polished, Mr. Olivanders glasses repaired themselves and the hole in her mother's hand bag sewed itself back together. Every speck of dust in the room immediately vanished along with any spider web. The wooden planks in the floor straightened out and became freshly polished, and there wasn't a box that didn't shuffle to reorganize itself. The store was now organized alphabetically by wood type, number and type of cores, numerically by length, and range of flexibility. The girls were all staring at their feet after needing to reshuffle for the floorboards.

She had resituated herself as well, but she couldn't quit staring at the wand as she felt the wood vibrate and warm in her hand, it almost hummed to her and she stood there in awe, stunned.

"Well Miss. White. I do believe that you have found your wand. And I must say that this is the first time someone's magic has cleaned and organized my shop so wonderfully. I don't know whether to give you your wand free of charge or pay you for your services." he said with a sweet smile. Hermione blushed so deeply it was a wonder that it didn't permanently saturate her cheeks. And after profusely thanking the man she handed him the five galleons, two sickles, and three knuts for her wand which he took reluctantly. She secretly thought that he had changed the price because, as she was admiring the organized shelves before leaving, another boy found his wand and it cost him a whopping eighteen galleons.

Her heart was leaping. She was magical, and from the display in Mr. Olivanders she was going to be a wonderful witch. She couldn't wait to climb on that train and go to her first class.

Authors Note: I changed the Weasley children's ages a bit

(HHR 1st, the twins 2nd , then Percy is a 4rd year, Charlie a 5th, and Bill a 7th)


	5. Ch 5

The Burrow.

"Here you are Molly," Marie said as she handed over the potions supplies that she had asked for, and even more.

"What is all this?" Molly asked.

"You asked for potions supplies. Gave me a list and everything, don't you remember?"

"Marie-"

"Hush Molly. You know, better than I, that you need all of this. I saw your supply cabinet. And don't tell me the boys didn't need new potions kits."

"You got them potions kits? Marie!"

"And new books for their next years. I owled Minerva and she sent me the lists. Don't you fight me either. You and I both know how mangled those used books look. I don't know why the Ministry doesn't give Arthur the pay he deserves but-"

"I can't… we can't accept these, Marie!"

"You can and you will. Just say 'Thank you Marie,' and move on."

"Marie…" she paused with a watery frown. "Thank you, dear girl," she said as she reached out and hugged her tightly. Small feet pattered up behind the two and they turned to see four girls with anxious faces.

"Mum, can you please get these glamours off now?" Both women laughed and Marie waved her wand with a smile, the use of her wand becoming more natural with each wave after nine years of disuse. When they were back to their new selves they all sighed a great heave of relief.

"That's better." She said giving them a gentle smile.

Molly took the bag Marie had given her and peeked beyond the seams of the opening. "I think I'm going to faint! Marie! We can't possibly!" The bag thud against the table top. Inside she had seen brand new shrunken Maroon trunks each emblazoned with the first and middle initial of each child along with Weasley in what Marie had told the girls was Gryffindor gold lettering.

Hearing the slight commotion from around the house a few of the Weasley boys walked in.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Bill asked, from the doorway behind the twins and Ron. Molly, grabbed the bag and closed it quickly.

"Nothing dears, nothing." She put the bag to the side, "would you all like a spot of lunch?"

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing at the bag.

"Oh, when the girls and I-"

"It's nothing dears."

"Molly-"

"Marie." Molly said firmly. She glanced back at the children and then started busying herself making a feast for lunch.

"Children would you mind giving us a moment, please. Run along while we make lunch, we'll come get you when it's ready." Marie said looking at the children with a small pleasant smile. Slowly they all walked back through the door and spread through the house.

"Molly…"

"Marie we cannot accept this. It's too much. We could never pay you back for any of that."

"I'm not asking you to. Look at me Molly." Marie reached over and pulled Molly's hands from the dough she had begun to make. Her eyes stayed on her flour covered hands.

"I am not trying to make you upset, or be rude. I know that… I know it could seem like I am being insensitive and extravagant just for the sake of spending money. I am not trying to flash wealth in your face. You have given me so much. When I had nothing, and no one, you took me in. You helped me… in ways that _I_ will never be able to repay. And now you are helping me and my daughters. I'm sorry if I've overwhelmed you, that wasn't my intention. I'm just trying… I'm trying to give back in the one way I can." She stopped as she saw a tear fall from Molly's cheek. Reaching up she pulled her face up to look at her.

"I love you Molly, you are the closest thing that I have ever had to a real mother. And I want the best for the best people in my life. I'm sorry that I've upset you, if you want then I would be more than happy to… I can return them."

Molly paused for a long time, wiping her eyes on her apron and taking a deep breath. She turned from Marie and washed her hands in the sink under the window. When she looked up she saw a couple of her boys kicking a Quaffle in the yard as Charlie sat animatedly talking to Hermione and the girls. No doubt explaining the intricacies of Quidditch. She sighed and turned back to face Marie, who was looking around the floor with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"You'll have to forgive me, Marie. I… I am a proud woman. And you're right, I am overwhelmed. I have always been the one to, along with Arthur, provide for my children…"

"I understand Molly… it was too much all at once and I'll just-"

"Let me finish please… We provide for them in the best way we know how, and as best within our means as possible. I'm sorry that I reacted the way that I did. But I understand. I understand what you are trying to show me. And we love you too dear. We really do, but you must understand that a parent would never expect their child to pay for their love. Never have I, or Arthur, thought that any type of affection or love that we have shown you, our eldest daughter, deserved repayment. We love you dear, as if you were our own. And nothing you could do will change that, I'm sorry that you felt as though you needed to repay us. You don't. But, I could never truly refuse something like this. And I won't ask you to return anything. I just need you to know, to truly understand, that you didn't have to do this. You will always be our daughter, and that extends to your daughters."

Marie was looking at Molly through tear filled eyes. She nodded slowly and Molly walked over to sit beside her.

"We love you dear. And thank you." She leaned over and pulled Marie into a deep hug. Marie gave her a watery smile and laughed.

"I'm being silly. I know. But thank you Molly."

"Any time dear, now why don't you run and help Charlie explain what I can only assume is Quidditch to the girls while I finish up lunch? We can show the children their new school things after we all eat." She smiled and pat Marie's cheek affectionately before standing and wiping her eyes once more on her apron.

"Molly would you mind terribly if I borrowed Errol? Of all the things that we got today you would think we would have remembered to grab an owl, but the girls were so excited…"

"Of course dear, who are you going to write?" Molly asked.

Marie paused for a moment, a bitter smile dancing around the corners of her mouth.

"I was thinking of Remus again, it's been years since we've talked and I wanted to let him know that I'm finally back home."

Molly nodded with a small smile. She knew all about Marie's relationship with Remus. Always friends, never quite lovers, though one could more than anything see that they would be good together. Both smart, both caring, if Marie had never gotten on with Dean White it was sure that she would have ended up with Remus, his condition aside.

Marie walked out to the small work shed that Arthur kept for his muggle contraptions and smiled at all the odds and ends that he had gathered. Seeing Errol sleeping in the windowsill she took a moment to read over the letter she had for one Remus Lupin.

 _Hello dear Remus,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well… I don't know what to say, not truly. It has been so long that I doubt you even wish to hear from me any longer. I have made one mistake after another since that night Remus._

 _I was hoping that you would be willing to meet me for tea sometime soon, to talk and catch up. I have so many things to tell you, wonderful and otherwise. However I understand if you do not wish to see me. I left things in this world a long time ago and in a right state. I never should have vanished the way I did._

 _If you could stand it I was thinking of going into Diagon Alley sometime next week to view apartments for my girls and I. Maybe we could sit and talk over a sundae at Fortescue's, chocolate ice-cream covered in chocolate and a dash of hazelnuts, just like we used to…_

 _Please send a return answer with this weary bird, his name is Errol, I'm borrowing him from Molly and staying with her so he should know where to find me. I wish you all the best._

 ** _Marie Black_**

She pulled the envelope around the letter and sealed it quickly, nearly losing her nerve and prod the bird sitting in the window. Slowly his eyes blinked open and he let out a soft coo to show her his attention.

"Errol, I need you to deliver a letter for me, are you up for it?" she asked him softly. She had always liked this bird, he had been clever in his day but he was older, wiser, and much less inclined to do much these days. His hollow bones were weary and travel warped. Slowly his eyes blinked again and he seemed more alert, as if sensing a long lost friend and wanting to do right he puffed out his miniscule chest and stuck a careful leg out for the letter.

"There's the one." Marie said smiling. "Now, it's for Remus Lupin, I'm sure you know where he is, and if you can, please wait for an answer. If he seems like he's not going to give one you don't have to stay, but I would really appreciate it." She finished tying the letter to his leg and reached her arm out for him to hop on. Walking out of the shed she held her arm up a bit and thanked him as he soared somewhat wobbly into the early morning powder blue.

Marie was full of nerves for the rest of the day. At dinner almost everyone noticed as her hand missed the spoon for the peas and landed on a roll that she deftly picked up.

"Mum are you alright?" The triplets asked. Ron winced, as he had since the triplets had begun talking in unison more and more.

"I'm fine dears, why?" she asked as she turned a light shade of pink.

"You just seem a bit distracted is all." Hermione said.

"Just waiting on a letter, I'm fine really." She smiled shakily.

"Marie dear, I'm sure he wrote back right away. You know how old Errol is, he takes his time with letters."

"Of course."

Not two minutes later there was a loud bang against the kitchen window. Marie and all her girls jumped but only Marie jumped up. She rushed to the window and pulled a large lump of feathers up by his feet. Hurriedly she placed him on his back on a clear section of counter and placed a bowl of water under his beak. After he took a few sips of water he stuck his leg up in the air, his wings splayed out on either side of him.

He had a letter attached.

"God bless you, you elderly ball of feathers… you did good Errol." She said to him as he gulped more water. He let out a small proud hoot and promptly passed out.

"If I could kiss that bird I would." She ran from the room muttering about being back in a few minutes.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the letter clutched in her hands. It had been years since she had had any contact with him. He had been one of her very best friends for so long, through school, and a few years after. He had tried to talk her out of being with Dean, for what she found out later was good reason, and he had tried to keep her from leaving the magical world all together, again good reason. She felt like a shamed child who hadn't listened to a slightly older and wiser parent.

Carefully she pulled the letter from the envelope and sighed at the familiar neat scrawl.

 _Hello Marie,_

 _I was quite surprised to hear from you. I am glad to hear that you have come back to the magical world once again, I'm sure Arthur has been talking your ears off about muggle contraptions. I see that you've changed your surname back to Black. It suits you far better than Granger._

 _I'm sorry that it took so long for me to write back. I intended to write you a reply as soon as I read your letter but I was… taken aback. Errol waited though, he's a faithful bird that one. But you were right he is rather weary._

 _I've thought about it and I think a nice cup of tea or an ice-cream would do an old man good._

 _Send me another owl with the time and date that would best fit you, I'm free any time. It's good to have you back Kitten._

 _Remus_

She smiled at the old pet name that the boys had given her. He wasn't against her, not completely. He was always forgiving her for things that she felt she should grovel for.


	6. Ch 6

Diagon Alley.

It was easy enough to find an apartment in Diagon Alley that had three bedrooms and a sizeable kitchen and living room space. The difficult part was waiting for Remus at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream shop. Not only had she come looking her muggle counterpart, which she didn't believe that Remus would remember, he hadn't seen her in years. She had ordered a large chocolate sundae with chocolate fudge and a sprinkling of hazelnuts, at which Florean looked at her oddly. More than likely he remembered the order and was trying to place her among the many faces he was sure to remember.

The confection hadn't been touched yet and wouldn't until she knew for sure that Remus wasn't going to show up. For if he wasn't she was going to pack it and take it to her girls, who loved chocolate almost as much as her werewolf friend. All she could do for the moment was twiddle with her spoon as the moments ticked by. It wasn't as if he was late, she was actually early due to her nerves, they were really supposed to meet at a quarter to four and it was only half past three. Every time the bell over the door rang she couldn't help but look. She was lucky Florean put an everlasting freeze on his ice-creams.

It was five minutes before their agreed time but as she stared out the front window she caught a glimpse of sandy blond hair on a tall and muscular, albeit thin, man with a few pale scars on his face. She watched with baited breath as he paused at the door before walking in and looking around the shop. Their eyes connected and for a second she thought his eyes were going to continue on their journey but they stopped. Stormy grey met murky brown, but he knew.

As he walked to her she stood and smiled.

"Hello Rems."

"I almost didn't recognize you Marie. I thought you said you were back." He said with a guarded squint in his eyes.

"I am… I just haven't announced it to the world yet. Please sit, have some ice-cream and I'll tell you everything."

It was a long story, and a long conversation, so it was a good thing the ice-cream was covered with the everlasting freeze charm.

"I'm surprised you haven't touched the ice-cream… I know how much affection you hold for chocolate." She said almost trying to break him out of his head. He had been quietly staring at a mark on the table for a few minutes.

"So John's triplets…" he said.

"Aren't John's... They're Dean's," she said with a sigh.

"So… you're in quite a pickle aren't you Kitten." He had compassion in his eyes, something she didn't feel she deserved.

"I am Moony… I mean I know that it isn't such a huge deal. But he never knew about them Remus. He wouldn't let me get it out, he was so adamant about getting back to Jennifer that I-." She shook her head and sighed.

He took a moment.

"So you're just hiding." He said, his tone was a bit brittle. Startled, she looked up from her still unused spoon.

"I'm not hiding."

"Marie Carina Black. I see living in the muggle world has dimmed your ability to lie. But you were never really able to lie to me were you? No, you are hiding. From your friends, your family, the wizarding world, from Dean. What I don't understand is how a simple muggle man, with no exceptional hold on you, other than puppy love, could keep you from the world you were raised in. Could keep you from doing magic. All while abusing you. Emotionally and physically I'm sure… you are hiding. From what exactly I don't know. But none of your problems are going to just disappear, that's the one thing that magic can't do."

Tears had begun to leak from her eyes as she tried to look anywhere but his face. Anywhere but the truth.

"I don't know why you wanted to see me Marie, but it was exceptionally difficult to keep it from Sirius."

"He's still-?"

"Yes. He is still in London. He's the only reason I have any sort of employment at the moment, always a businessman your cousin, even if he is a troublemaker."

"And how exactly did he convince the Wizengamot that it wasn't him, that it wasn't his fault that two of our best friends were murdered? That Harry was nearly-"

"Veritaserum." He said with a raised brow cutting her off. She had a look of nearly unrestrained rage playing across her face.

"He volunteered to undergo questioning under its influence, and it is the only thing that saved him from Azkaban. You have been gone for a long time Marie. Leaving the way you did, sneaking back to have an affair with the man that nearly destroyed you… were you only in it for Dean? Did you want to hear nothing of those you left behind?" His cool demeanor was betrayed by the underlying heat in his voice, she could almost see the steam leaving his mouth.

She was silent. Shocked and shamed. Years of shoving the world she had left into the back of her brain, trying to keep the memories of her childhood and her childhood friends locked away. The guilt gnawing at her for not seeing the hold that Dark Magic had on her cousin, believing him to have been the one to betray James and Lily.

"It's a shocking realization isn't it? If only you had heard it firsthand."

"I'm sorry Remus… I-" He cut her off again with a held up hand.

"I know you are sorry Marie. But you are playing the victim here. I understand that you need all of the information, information that you more than likely didn't ask for on purpose. But you need to realize that _you are hiding_. From everyone, including yourself. Only then will I be able to try and help you in any way."

And it was true. She had hidden from him, from everyone, because she was too ashamed to say that her own family, the only cousin that was as for the Light as she had been, had been lured back into the darkness. In her complete fear of having the same done to her she had shed her magical life. Left it behind to start over. Her fear of becoming one of the Dark had pushed her into life as a muggle with a man that could never be anything but pain, but she thought that she had deserved it. After all her lack of vigilance had killed her friends. She had killed her friends. But she took the cowards' way out. There was a reason she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor.

She had been so quick to believe that Sirius had sold his best friends to the Dark Lord that she left everything she knew behind. Because it was her worst fear to be the only one standing for the Light while being surrounded by the Dark. Her world had been so shattered believing that Sirius was so good, so different from the rest of her family, only to find out that he was as tainted as she believed she might be if she stayed. So she hid.

So she told Remus everything that happened that night. How horrified she had been. How everyone had been before they had heard the trial that Sirius almost didn't get. She told him that she had felt that the only way to truly escape the darkness of her family predisposition at that point was to leave it all behind, to take her daughter and run. The next day she extracted her share of the Black family money and had it moved to a separate account, setting it to run into a muggle bank as a monthly allowance for her as she found a job in the muggle world and a flat for herself and her daughter.

She broke down her own walls, nearly sobbing with each swing of her verbal mallet one stone at a time.

"I took everything I could with me and I hid."

He nodded slowly, a look of understanding and justification at being right on his face.

"Eat… you'll feel better." He mumbled as he pushed her spoon into her hand. She huffed out a watery laugh.

"You never change do you Remus?"

He smiled a bit, dipping his own spoon into the dish of ice-cream. They ate in silence for a few moments before he looked up at her with a curious look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me, Marie?" he asked her.

"Of course I do, you're the only one that gives me a proper kick in the rear. I'd forgotten how much I missed that." She said.

"Alright then." He said reaching into his front coat pocket and pulling out his wand. Sudden realization hit her and she froze with wide eyes.

"Remus-" was the only word that she got out before she felt the tell-tale cool breeze and slight wind of lifting glamours.

She sat frozen with her eyes on the table and her cheeks burning. She felt as though the whole shop was staring at her, it seemed deafeningly silent.

"Marie," he said. "Look at me."

Slowly she lifted her eyes and met his, stormy gray to shimmery silver green. He was smiling and she couldn't for the life of her understand why since all these people were staring at them. He glanced around himself with an amused expression. Curious she glanced around as well.

No one had noticed a thing. No one was looking at them, and slowly her hearing came back as she heard the chatter of people and clatter of spoons against glass dishes. The hammering in her chest lessened, but only a bit.

"You know, even when you are blushing as hard as possible, your cheeks never turn much darker than a pale pink. You are absolutely mortified right now and you look only as embarrassed as if you had dropped something. Genetics are a marvel." He laughed.

"It is good to finally see you Marie…This you, I would recognize anywhere."

She was still reeling over how little anyone noticed.

"Did you put up privacy enchantments?"

"Marie, we are in the Wizarding world. The change in simple appearance such as eye and hair color isn't going to attract much attention from adults unless they work in law enforcement or a bank. Are you hiding from the law as well?" he asked chuckling.

"Of course not," she said almost affronted.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. You need to let go of those pesky insecurities before they kill you Kitten."

"Am I ready Remus? To face the world?" She felt as if she wasn't, but he always knew best.

"Of course you are. You're a Black, dear girl, you can do anything."

"My name has nothing to do with it Remus."

"No but the Black family has always been made of sturdier material than they have been given credit for. Just look at Andromeda she married that muggleborn at the risk of being blasted off the family tree. Sirius was blasted off well before she was. Your picture is still there by the way, I think your dear Aunt Walburga died before she found out you'd left the Wizarding world."

"Yes I remember, Sirius laughed when they realized her painting couldn't be removed. She spews insults at anyone who crosses her."

"Oh she's covered with a nice tapestry now, I think the only conversation she gets now is from that wretched house elf."

"Oh don't call him that. Kretcher was always lovely to me."

"Of course he was lovely to you, you're a pureblood Black, no less than the best you are."

"Sirius was always so horrible to him, that's why Kretcher hated him the way he does still I'm sure. If you were being treated as a pet you would only respect the one that gave you love, wouldn't you?"

"Yes you have a point, but it's a hard one to remember when you have a two foot gnarly toad like magical being spouting insults at you for being a halfbreed."

"It's learned behavior I'm sure."

They ate quietly for a few moments more.

"Did you want to see him?"

"Who, Kretcher? I don't think that-"

"I mean Sirius, Marie. It's pained him that his favorite cousin left him when she did, thinking that he murdered their best friends all the while not being able to explain to her otherwise. He never talks about you, but I can see it. I've found him staring at the family tree far more times than I could count."

She stared at her spoon for a moment thinking, it was hard to wrap her head around. Just ten minutes ago she would have gladly killed him for what she thought he'd done.

"I don't know Remus, it's still so fresh in my mind."

He nodded understandingly.

"Well, I know for a fact that he would gladly accept you back with open arms. He has missed you dearly, it's nearly driven him mad with guilt. He may even feel so distraught that he'll have a business proposition or two for you, he seems very keen on buying a book shop here in Diagon. Not Flourish and Blotts, mind, but a cozy little shop a few down from here really and I'm sure it's something that you and your girls would love. There's even a sizeable flat above it."

She knew what he was doing, but it was more than working. After years of trying to keep bad associations with her cousins name she could never get over how much she missed him.

"How quickly do you think you could get a message to him?" She asked with a glimmer in her eye.


	7. Ch 7

Number Twelve Grimauld Place*

 _"Oh there wont be a need to send a message, I can take you there now."_

"Marie would you please stop fidgeting. You're making me feel like an etiquette teacher." Remus said as they walked up the steps of Number Twelve Grimauld Place.

"Well I cant help it. I feel like he hates me… I would hate me."

"You're acting like a third year."

"I am not!" she said with an affronted huff.

"Are too." He smirked.

"I am not!"

"Then why are we having this conversation?" He said looking at her face with a childlike glee.

She huffed again and turned up her chin. "Well are you going to knock or not?" She asked.

"I'm not." He said.

"What?"

"I'm not." He repeated.

"And why not?"

"Because you're going to." He said with a flippant smile before he walked into the house and shut the door in her face. She heard a lock tumble into place.

She gaped at the door like a fish. The pale blush returning to her cheeks she poised a hand to knock at the door before lightly rapping against it three times. She heard chatter from inside unable to truly distinguish what they were saying. Suddenly the door was pulled open and she saw the back of her cousins' head as he shouted down the hall to Remus.

"You didn't see someone on the stoop when you were coming in you old bat? Your eyesight is leaving you." She held her breath as she stared at him waiting for him to turn to her.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, how can I-" He stopped short when his eyes met hers.

They stood there silently for a moment.

"Hello Sirius."

"Marie… I wasn't expecting… Did Remus?"

"Yes… I sent him an owl the other day and we… we got together to catch up…"

"Well, please… come in, come in. Its terribly dreary out today." He was always awkward with pleasantries.

He moved to the side to welcome her in and they stood awkwardly in the front hall for a moment taking each other in. He looked just the same as he always had. Dark curls framed his pale blue eyes and lingered around his chin. The only signs of aging that she could see were small laugh lines along his eyes and a few budding on his brow from furrowing it in concentration. He was dressed smartly in what seemed to be new robes, more than likely having just come back from a business meeting.

"This is terribly uncomfortable, isn't it?" She asked. He nodded a bit, fascinated himself with how little she had seemed to age.

"Shall we go into the kitchen? I'll have Kretcher make up a pot of tea." He said gesturing for her to carry on down the hall. As she entered the kitchen she saw the house elf in question already pulling the tea pot from the shelf.

"Hello Kretcher." She said in a pleasant voice.

"Mistress Black," he said in awe as he bowed low enough for his nose to touch the floor and his ears to fall forward. "Welcome back to the Noble House of Black, Kretcher was just making up a pot of tea as Master Black was mentioning. Would you like Peppermint with a sprig of cherry? That used to be your favorite." He said to the floor as he continued to bow.

"That would be lovely Kretcher thank you." She said as she sat at the kitchen table. Sirius stood in the doorway watching her interact with him, his eyebrows furrowed again.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I never thought that I would see you sitting in this kitchen again." He murmured. He took a deep breath looking down at his hands that were clasped before him. "I've missed you." He said.

"I tried to tell myself for a long time that I didn't miss you. That you were better off wherever you ended up, as long as it wasn't on the other end of my wand."

"Marie I want you to know that I didn't-"

"Kill James and Lily… I know that now…" They shared a long silence that was only interrupted by the puttering footsteps of Kretcher.

"Come sit with me Sirius, I feel quite rude watching you stand there." She said, slowly he made his way over and sat facing her.

"I feel like a right fool Sirius. I let pain blind me, and I ran. I took the cowards' way out… something you never would have done… But I guess that is why I was the one placed in Slytherin."

"You're not a fool Marie."

"I am… I ran off and married a man I didn't love, one who hurt me, and threatened to do the same to my children. I had an affair with my ex-husband, who is the father to all four of my girls and who only knows about one. And I believed that the bravest man that I had ever had the pleasure of calling family aided in the murder of two of our best friends, and the torture of two others. I am a fool. And I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me."

"You have _four_ daughters, more than just Hermione?"

"Yes," she said looking at the fresh cup of tea placed before her. "Thank you Kretcher," she said quietly.

"Can I meet them? It's killed me not being able to see my favorite niece." She smiled softly.

"Of course you can."

"I was never angry with you Marie. I was frustrated, yes, but never angry. I knew how it looked."

"I used to pride myself, however, on seeing past the shell of the news. Seeing past the hateful spew of those less informed, Sirius. I don't know what came over me."

"You were scared that I had fallen back in with the dark, something that you couldn't bear to see. I've tried putting myself in your shoes many times over the years, love. You thought if I had fallen back in, there would be nothing stopping you from doing the same."

"I don't see how you're so calm."

"I've made peace with it Kitten," she smiled at the use of her nickname. "… We were so young. Two years fresh from school, still trying to find our footing in the world, you standing on a sand bar with a one and a half year old trying to keep your head above water while dealing with a divorce. You panicked."

He sipped his tea in the silence as she stared at hers.

"You were always so much braver than me." She whispered.

"Bravery is doing what you think is best, no matter the consequences… You know? I never would have made it in the muggle world. Of course, I can pass for a muggle, I love muggle things. But to completely submerse myself in it? Never. That is brave."

"I did it out of fear."

"Sometimes the largest acts of bravery sprout from the deepest seeds of fear."

"You learned that from Remus didn't you?" She laughed.

"Caught, red handed." He smirked.

"I truly have missed you Sirius." He nodded.

"Where have you been staying?" He asked.

"Well, for the past week and a half or so I've been with the Weasley's."

"I'm sure Molly is loving it. Five more women in a house over run by boys must be heaven on earth for her. An evening of the hormone scales."

"Yes, but I feel awful about it. Bombarding their life with a heap of drama, I've been looking for a flat in Diagon that is big enough for five, but none of them have been very accommodating thus far."

"I'm sure Molly Weasley is overjoyed with fresh drama. However, I happen to know of a flat opening up soon."

"I didn't come here for a handout Sirius." She said with a defensive look on her face.

"Who said it was a hand out? You would be paying rent young lady, and working the store below it, for the money to do so." He smirked.

"What is your price?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Five galleons a month."

"You can't be serious." She said, laughing now.

"Oh, but I am. Sirius Orion Black at your service, though I do believe we have met before, have you forgotten my name after all these years?" he said. A glint of the young man he was shining brightly in his eyes.

"I'd forgotten how often you liked making that joke." She said exasperated. "I am going to give you three hundred galleons a month whether you like it or not." She said.

"That's an outrageous price. Twenty."

"Two fifty."

"Fifteen."

"Sirius!"

"Final offer."

"That isn't how these things work!" She said with wide eyes.

"Fine. One hundred galleons, take it or leave it." He said.

She sighed, looking into his eyes and seeing a huge amount of resolve there, she caved.

"Fine. One hundred galleons a month."

"And I will spend all of it on gifts for my nieces."

"Sirius!"

"What?" he exclaimed. "I have missed many a birthday thanks to you. And I plan on being their favorite uncle."

"You're their only uncle!"

"So you still have the hots for Remus then?"

"Excuse me?" She said incredulously.

"Oh come off it. If Remus isn't their uncle then what is he?"

"I- well…"

"I told you."

"Oh shove off."

"I'll drop it… for now. First and foremost I want to meet them. Where are they now?"

"Molly said she would watch them for me while I met up with Remus. And it's nearly dinner time now so I'm sure she is cooking a feast for twenty. Would you and Remus like to tag along?"

"Of course we would." He said then suddenly he shouted, making Marie jump.

"REMUS. GET DRESSED. WERE GOING OUT." She could see Kretcher in the corner muttering to himself and shaking his head.

The Burrow*

The three reunited friends were walking up the porch steps when the door flung itself open. Four young girls all scrambled out and began chattering to Marie excitedly. Sirius and Remus both backed up a step in shock not getting good looks at the girls' faces.

"They made it explode!" the eldest girl finished as the other three all nodded vigorously.

"It was amazing mum! It had all sorts of different colors, but they were just above our heads! It was like a personal fireworks show!" Said one of the younger three.

"Well, the twins really are learning at school then, I thought they were just jokesters." Marie said smiling down at them all fondly. Glancing over their shoulders she met Remus' and Sirius' gaze for a moment.

"Girls there is someone I would like you to meet." She said to them, the girls each looked at her confused before glancing over their shoulders. Sirius and Remus took a moment to catch their breath at the sight of them, all beautiful.

"I would like you all to meet Sirius Orion Black, your uncle, and Remus Lupin, one of my very dear friends."

"Hello," they said together.

"You all look so much like your mother when she was a girl," Sirius said.

"You look familiar… have we met?" Hermione asked.

"A very long time ago." He said.

"In that case… it's good to see you again." She said with a gentle smile.

"And you, dear girl." He said, almost speechless.

"Im Lizzi,"

"Alice,"

"And Lilie," the triplets said. The two men felt their eyes bounce from one girl to the next, the similarity between the three uncanny. Their names all hitting home for the men.

"We've never met," Lizzi says.

"But we are going to be great friends," Alice says.

"We can tell." Lilie finishes with a smile.

"Somehow, I feel it wouldn't bode to bet against the three of you." Remus says.

"Girls Sirius and Remus are here to have dinner, do you think you could go let Molly know and ask her if she could pull up two more place settings?" Marie asked them.

"Yes mum," all four said as they turned, their black curls flowing a million different directions as they ran back into the house.

The men let out a sigh, and Marie smiled at them.

"It's almost like looking into the past," Remus said.

"You named them after…"

"Yes, I wanted to give their names a fresh start. A new face to associate them with, a coping mechanism of sorts."

There was a shine in Sirius' eye, an unshed tear.

"It's beautiful, Marie… They're beautiful." He said, a catch in his throat.


End file.
